Connecting Dreams
by tygerluvr23
Summary: UCOC. Michael's been sharing dreams for years with an alien, but never told the others. Now she's in town and for more than one reason.


_He opened the door slowly and crept into the large room. I could feel him before I even looked. _

_"Hey." I whispered._

_"Hey. Have you been waiting for me long?"He said as he climbed into the bed with me. _

_"No. I just got her myself." I turned around and put my arms around him._

_"Good. I would hate to keep you waiting." He kissed my forehead and pulled me close._

_"Good. I hate to wait." I smiled as he pulled me into a passionate kiss that left me seeing stars. After I recovered I ran my hands down his chest suggestively and hooked my fingers in his boxers before removing them. I snaked down his body to kiss the head of his extremely aroused cock. He gasped as I took him in my mouth. I started to suck him in long languid strokes, and it wasn't long before he pulled me up to his face and kissed me so deeply I felt his every emotion and saw the flashes. He flipped us over and spread my legs with his knee. I felt his fingers touch my clit and bucked off the bed. He held me down as best he could and inserted two fingers into me and started to pump them in and out. I felt myself tighten until I exploded. He continued his minstrations until my shockwaves subsided then placed himself at my entrance. He teased me with his cock head until I begged. "Please. Make love to me please." That was all he needed to plunge into me. I screamed his name as another orgasm racked my body. He hooked my knees over his shoulders and continued his devastation all over my body. His lips and hands were everywhere at once; my breasts, my neck, my thighs, my lips. I felt his fingers reach between us rubbing my clit as his strokes increased. Again i was pushed into oblivion with his name on my lips and his erratic strokes as he came inside of me. After a few minutes he pulled out and i gasped at the loss, but he pulled me onto his chest and kissed me..._

beep-beep-beep

The alarm clock pulls me from my dreams. I roll over and shut it off with some effort, trying to get back to the wonderful dream i was having... well sort of a dream... but to no avail. I swing my legs out of my huge bed and make my way to the bathroom. It's 7:30 am. I have to meet my father, of sorts, in a half hour at the airport. My older brother is coming back from some business trip in Asia and i'm expected to greet him, but i just can't shake that dream. I grab my phone and dial my dad's cell.

"Where are you?" I hear the angry voice on the other end.

"Look Lionel, I'm not going to make it. Tell Lex i'll call him later." i hang up before he can protest.

I throw on the first clothes i see, luckily they match, and head for the elevator.

I've been driving for hours and my music collection is even getting boring when i feel it. It feels like someone hit me in the face. I pull the car over and look in the mirror. Nothing. Just as i start to pull off again, I feel like i was punched in the stomach followed by a feeling of anguish. I peel out and head in the direction of the pain.

I feel like my head is going to explode by the time I ride into a town. I pull up to a hotel and have already checked in before I read the sign, "Welcome to Roswell" , with a big alien waving.

"Well at least i made it here." i sighed.

After i throw my stuff in the room I make my way into town. I drive down the street like i've lived her my whole life. I know exactly where i'm headed. As i pull into the trailer park it only takes a second to identify the right trailer. I get out and make my way inside. The first thing i see is a man passed out drunk on the couch. 'who drinks at this time of day?' i think to myself as i walk quietly down the hall. I get to the last door and open it. When I enter I don't see anyone, so i look around. I know he's here, I can feel him.

"Michael?" I whisper almost inaudibly.

"Who's there?" I hear from the corner. I lean down and run my fingers through his hair as he looks up. My heart breaks when I see him. His eye is swollen shut and he gaurds his injured ribs with his arms, but he smiles. He smiles for me.

"I must be asleep. You only come in my dreams." he says wistfully.

"I'm really here Michael. I had to come after last night." I say playfully, as he flushes.

"You shouldn't have come."

"I felt it you know."

"What?"

"Him hurting you. I felt like I 'was' you."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I was trying to reach out for help, but you're the only face that ever comes to mind."

"I understand that. Now stand up and let me fix you." He looked up at me questioning with his eyes." Yes Michael, I can heal you." He stood painfully and lifted his head. I saw a glimmer of pain in his eyes before he straitened up defensively. I put my hands over him, careful not to touch him, and healed him. When i finished he turned and looked to make sure then turned to me.

I didn't even have time to react before his lips were on mine, his hands on my hips and his emotions overpowering me. I felt his fear, and pain, and saw how he felt when he was with me. Finally he released me.

"Why are you here?"

"I woke up this morning and realized that I needed to be with you more than in dreams. Besides I couldn't stand to be with my all to famous father and brother."

"You're not telling me everything."

"Well, I kinda had a feeling that you were going to need me."

He smiled and pulled me to his chest and kissed my hair.

"Well, what are we going to do?" he smiled.

"I can think of a few things and all of them require crawling into a big bed and not leaving for days." i gave him a sly smile as I pulled away and walked from the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Crashdown. I want to meet everybody."

"I haven't ever told anyone about you."

"I know. It'll be a surprise. Then we can see if all those dreams can be as good as the real thing." I winked and got into the car.


End file.
